Un Café Con Sal
by Chika-Phantom-Li
Summary: Aunque lo niegue sabe lo que tiene, pero para poder aceptarlo tenían que llevársela lejos de él. No tiene otra opción mas que jugar su juego del gato y el ratón.


|*|-|*|-|*|-**Un Café Con Sal.**-|*|-|*|-|*|

**Summary: **Aunque lo niegue sabe lo que tiene, pero para poder aceptarlo tenían que llevársela lejos de él. No tiene otra opción mas que jugar su juego del gato y el ratón.

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, es de las CLAMP

**Aclaraciones:***Esta escrito desde el punto de vista de Shaoran, sin embargo esta en tercera persona.

* * *

_Capitulo #1:_ "Reencuentro."

-Bonito día- se dijo _nada _sarcásticamente, para sí mismo el detective Shaoran Li mientras caminaba por las estrechas calles del barrio bajo del pequeño pueblo de Tomoeda, había decidido dejar atrás su tierra natal con la esperanza de que el bullicio y los crímenes de la gran metrópoli, que era Hong Kong se alejaran de su mente. Estaba cansado, siempre lo mismo con los criminales. Solo tenía unos cuantos años de ejercer su profesión y se había destacado en casi todos y cada uno de sus trabajos, pero ya no encontraba esa excitación por el peligro como antes, ese desenfreno y pasión por el riesgo, necesitaba algo más antes de que todo se volviera más monótono.

A lo lejos diviso la estructura de donde vivía, era un pequeño edificio que se deterioraba poco a poco con el tiempo, de unos 5 pisos, había decidido que al menos al vivir en un lugar lleno de delincuentes podría encontrar alguna información para su jefe y así seguir cobrando su cheque, sin olvidar que tendría tiempo para el y su mente. Pero no todo iba bien.

Vivía en el cuarto piso y tenía solo 2 vecinos, la señora Ling con sus gatos de contrabando, ya que estaban prohibidos los animales y el señor Fujitaka y su hija: la pequeña Sakura, el señor solo estaba en las noches y la chica todo el día encerrada, con la señora Ling ayudándole con los gatos o con él. Se sentía cómodo con sus vecinos pero no había de otra… no podía seguir, eso no se podía dar en su trabajo y era lo mejor…

Contrariando su descripción del día, no era bello sino frio y gris, la fuerza del viento hacia que la basura de la calle corriera con él, las nubes se arremolinaran en lo alto mientras relámpagos y truenos orquestaban el singular día con la promesa de una tormenta en la puerta. "¿No se supone que julio es cálido?" pensó decepcionado y triste aunque sin querer reconocer esto último. Por su profesión había preferido la vida solitaria a tener que cargar con una persona a la que podrían dañar solamente para perjudicarlo o utilizarla en su contra, los sentimientos no debían tener entrada a su corazón.

Cuando era un niño había quedado desbastado al perder a su familia en un accidente automovilístico siendo él el único sobreviviente, teniendo que pasar en el hospital largo tiempo y sin más familia que cuidara de él se vio obligado a vivir en un orfanato donde en su mente solo revivían una y otra vez el accidente y el hecho de que había sido provocado. Recordaba los gritos de su madre diciendo que parara el coche a su padre y él le contestaba que no tenia frenos, sus 2 hermanas llorando histéricas al igual que él sin saber qué hacer, de un momento a otro los gritos se desvanecieron, imágenes nítidas daban vueltas en su mente y después… oscuridad; era lo único que recordaba… esos recuerdos no lo dejaban en paz e hizo que, al haberse encerrado en sí mismo al llegar al orfanato, las parejas que se interesaron en adoptarlo lo dejaban por ello, lo cual hizo que su forma de ser cambiara completamente para el mundo y su forma de ver la vida.

Años después lo dejaron en libertad al cumplir los 18 años, para que ahora se valiera por el mismo completamente y estudiara lo que quisiera. Donde su único objetivo era el de encontrar a aquel o aquellos que le habían destruido la vida, su niñez, y lo más importante: su familia. Había terminado sus estudios en tiempo récor y había comenzado la búsqueda, hasta ahora, sin resultados…

Había llegado recordando todo eso y analizándolo en su mente a la puerta de su departamento, con la intensión de abrir y echarse a dormir para que el día pasara como si no fuera especial ni nada _porque NO había nada especial ese día y NO tenia que pensar en nada_. Pero había algo extraño en el picaporte cuando inserto la llave, no estaba cerrada y el siempre era muy cuidadoso, sacando un arma de la parte de atrás de su pantalón abrió lentamente la puerta, no sentía el miedo o el peligro, solamente se concentro en lo que tenía que hacer como se había acostumbrado; todo estaba oscuro y una sombra se podía vislumbrar cerca de la ventana levantándose del sillón con algo en las manos, las gotas de lluvia se escuchaban tras la ventana y los relámpagos dejaban ver esa sombra distorsionada por lo que cargaba. Entro lentamente con la pistola escondida a la vista, mientras la sombra extendía los brazos y gritaba desde el fondo... -¡Feliz día!-. Sintió tranquilidad y ternura al reconocer la voz, guardo el arma y encendió la luz con una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro. –No sabía a qué hora ibas a llegar así que entre desde antes de que te fueras por la ventana, me escondí para poder dejar abierto y poder entrar después con el pastel sin problemas.- dijo la voz, mientras la figura tomo forma con la luz de una joven de no más de 18 años que llevaba un pastel en las manos extendidas que era lo que haba distorsionado su figura curvilínea, el pensó en lo buena que se estaba volviendo al aprender del él: silenciosa y una gran paciencia como para que el no la hubiera notado antes de irse, pero no creía correcto en que ella siguiera aprendiendo y menos con él.

-No tenías porque.- le contesto, se sentía agradecido con su pequeña vecina, pero no quería que siguiera entrando en su corazón como se había aferrado desde que se mudo. Sabía que estaba enamorada de él, con lo impulsiva que era le había dicho que le gustaba en el momento en que con su padre fueron a saludarlo y darle la bienvenida hace casi 7 meses, el señor se había disculpado por su hija, pero no la había regañado ya que siempre le había inculcado que el decir lo que sentía era lo mejor y después, hace casi una semana, sonrojada le había dicho que se había enmarado de él y que no se preocupara por ella ya que sabía que él no sentía nada por ella y que solo quería que estuviera enterado, siendo esto lo que le hiciera tomar su drástica decisión… además de que él era demasiado mayor para ella, con 8 años de diferencia. No debía verla como más que su pequeña vecina, no notar su figura esbelta y sus proporciones, o el amor de su mirada. Desde que había llegado el a vivir ahí y la conoció no había podido pensar en satisfacer gratamente sus necesidades ya que en su mente solo la veía a ella con el… para después sentirse culpable por tales pensamientos de una chica con sentimientos puros hacia él.

_El no debía aprovecharse. _

-Si tenía.- manifestó ella sonrientemente –Gracias a ti logre pasar mi último examen de cálculo y podre ir a la universidad- le contesto haciéndole recordar cómo le había ayudado a estudiar ya que temía no terminar al reprobar ese materia. Vio como se movió para dejar el pastel en la mesa mientras se iba a la cocina como si estuviera en su casa por unos platos y vasos. Ella sabía que no tenia posibilidad de que el correspondiera sus sentimientos pero a pesar de ello había insistido que lo trataría como un amor platónico, como las estrellas del cine y que con eso se conformaba por el momento porque no se daría por vencida hasta que viera que el encontraba a otra persona, cosa muy poco probable por la vida que llevaba, además de que poco a poco había ido logrado su objetivo. Pero él ya tenía suficientes cosas en la mente y a ella no la necesitaba en sus pensamientos más de lo que ya estaba.

Una tarde mientras le ayudaba a estudiar, ella le dijo que lo que la impulsaba a quererlo era que le gustaba su forma de ser cuando nadie le veía, la ternura con que la escuchaba y aconsejaba, su pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos –Los más hermosos que jamás había visto, dulces como la miel y oscuros como el chocolate en ocasiones- había dicho, haciéndolo sonrojarse por primera vez en años, se sentía entre la espada y la pared ya que él no quería aceptar estar enamorado de ella.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo y la vio desaparecer con la confianza y seguridad que solo ella poseía para él ya que por lo que sabía del edificio no hablaba con nadie más que no fuera del piso, no sabía si agradecerlo o no ya que eso le mantenía la mente un poco tranquila, no pensando en algún estúpido niño que quisiera llevársela a un lugar _más cómodo e intimo_, como siempre dicen los escuincles cuando lo único que quieren es meterlas en su cama, no es que el no quisiera pero el solo pensar en ella se creía un pervertido depravado, cosa que estaba seguro en ningún otro sucedería.

Negó con la cabeza para despejar esas imágenes tan bien definidas de lo que haría si él fuera más joven, no estuviera siempre en peligro y sin un objetivo de venganza… dando un suspiro decidió mejor recordar el motivo de su decisión, que era lo mejor… Durante esos meses se había convertido en su confidente y mejor amigo según la descripción de ella, le gustaba sentirse necesario para alguien pero a la vez sabía que no podía seguir frecuentándola o la podría poner en peligro, por eso esa misma tarde había ido a buscar otro departamento aunque no quisiera dejarla sola en este vecindario tan peligroso, sabía que tenía a su padre para cuidarla.

La había visto entrar a su departamento como si fuera su casa tantas veces que ya no le importaba que hacía o tomaba, la primera vez había estado a punto de dispararle, por ello ahora tenía más precaución ya que sabia podía ser ella. Esa primera vez había llegado tarde y solo quería dormir así que entro buscando en la oscuridad algún peligro pero al no encontrar se había dirigido a la ducha; al terminar solo se puso su ropa interior y un pantalón, dirigiéndose a su habitación donde vio una sombra sobre la cama acurrucada y respirando intranquilamente, saco otra pistola más pequeña de un cajón silenciosamente y la puso sobre su cabeza.

-¿Quién eres, que quieres y quien te mando?- pregunto fríamente mientras la sentía sobresaltarse por el miedo de escuchar su voz tan fría y el chasquido que hizo la pistola al quitarle el seguro.

-Sa_Saku_Sakura- contesto tartamudeando de miedo, el se tranquilizo e inquieto al mismo tiempo, el hecho de que hubiera podido entrar sin hacer notar su presencia en su casa y sin que él las hubiese notado. Sabía que tenía gran flexibilidad y era ligera para poder haber entrado por la ventana pero parecía que lo había estado observándolo demasiado al entrenar. Dejo la pistola en el buro de alado de su cama mientras encendía la pequeña lámpara de noche.

-Disculpa por asustarte.- le dijo al ver pequeños rastros de lagrimas en su rostro mientras la abrazaba suavemente –No fue mi intensión, solamente es por seguridad- ella le respondió el abrazo mas fuerte ocultando su rostro en su cuello.

-No_no es tu_tu culpa- le contesto hipando. Estuvieron un rato así hasta que ella se dio cuenta de que el no traía camisa así que sonrojada se separo un poco y él se asustaba creyendo que estaba enferma y tenia temperatura, la recostó suavemente mientras se iba al baño por un botiquín de primeros auxilios; ese simple gesto derritió mas el corazón enamorado de ella. Cuando regreso le dijo volteando el rostro que no estaba enferma y que la única forma en que le pasara lo caliente del rostro era que se terminara de vestir, cosa que lo hizo sonreír apenado e irse a cambiar. Cuando regreso se sentó a su lado y le pregunto qué pasaba ya que no creía que llorara tanto por un simple susto. –No te preocupes, yo_yo solo me sentía triste y quería estar contigo.- le dijo apenada ocultando su verdadero motivo, el cual Shaoran se lo había sacado más tarde apoyándola y aconsejándola, después la entretuvo platicando un rato y contándole anécdotas de su infancia antes de perder a sus padres. Cuando vio que se quedaba dormida hablo a su vecino diciéndole que no se preocupara, que su hija se había quedado dormida en su casa, ya que el motivo por el cual se había ido para allá era que se había peleado con su padre y con él era el único lugar en el que sentía segura. Su padre mas tranquilo le pidió que cuidara de su hija y que cualquier cosa le avisara... sin saber que su voz preocupada terminaría por ayudarle en un futuro a ambos...

Ese día durmió un poco incomodo en el sillón lo que quedaba de la noche, pensando en ella.

-Espero que te guste, lo horneé hace un rato y es de chocolate.- le dijo sacándolo de sus recuerdos, sonrió ampliamente a la mención del chocolate y quiso tomar un trozo, pero fue regañado como niño pequeño por su madre -Primero es la comida.- Haciendo un pequeño puchero y cruzándose de brazos por no obtener lo que quería pensó en lo injusto que era con el "Se supone que soy el mayor... y además es mi cumpleaños." Por ello no vio la sonrisa de felicidad que mostro ella al ver ese pequeño gesto y poder sacar una nueva faceta de él.

-Mejor dime si ya te decidiste que estudiar antes de que me enoje contigo por no darme mi pastel.- ese comentario hizo reír a Sakura pero de todos modos le llevo su plato de comida y su vaso con jugo de naranja ya que ella insistía mucho en la salud, después regreso a la mesa por los suyos y se sentó a su lado.

-La verdad me gustaría estudiar lo mismo que tu.- dijo mientras la sonrisa se desvanecía de su rostro al ver que la miraba seriamente.

-No, no sabes lo que dices, mi oficio es más que vigilar o investigar para alguien en una oficina. Busca otra cosa.- su voz no denotaba enojo pero su rostro serio la entristeció, ambos siguieron comiendo en silencio después de eso.

Después de unos momentos ella pregunto -¿Por qué no quieres que estudie lo mismo? Soy tan silenciosa y flexible como es necesario y además he estudiado tus técnicas, yo…-

-No.- la interrumpió, no quería escuchar mas sobre eso, el sabía perfectamente como era eso de peligroso aunque ya no sintiera lo emocionante de su trabajo sabía lo que era estar en peligro, muchas veces había estado a punto de ser capturado, le habían disparado y una vez lo habían cogido por sorpresa para torturarlo y que soltara la lengua, pero había sido lo suficientemente bueno para escapar antes de la segunda ronda de tortura.

-No es justo Shaoran, además no eres mi tutor, solo te lo estaba _comentando_.- su comentario lo molesto ya que ella a pesar de ser una desconocida era importante para él y no podía dejar que pusiera su vida en riesgo, se levanto dejando su plato frente a la mesita que estaba frente a ellos y empezó a caminar alrededor para tranquilizarse un poco, no quería mal contestarle y que saliera herida. En cambio ella se había molestado ya que lo único que quería era estar cerca de él, poder comprender porque era así con las demás personas, ella misma había tenido que agarrarse con uñas y dientes para poder ser un poco parte de su vida y aun así no había podido traspasar todo su muro de soledad, le había costado mucho trabajo saber siquiera que hoy era su cumpleaños o que era el _ultimo_ Li como él había dicho.

Lo miro dar vueltas un rato pero termino de comer, se levanto e hizo que el dejara de caminar, aun tenía su rostro serio. Se acerco mas y le dio un abrazo –Feliz cumpleaños Shaoran- se separo y se alzo de puntitas para darle un pequeño beso en los labios, sabía que no le importaría porque él no sentía nada por ella pero para ella había sido un hermoso gesto el que no se negara, se dio la vuelta y tomo su mochila sonriéndole de nuevo aunque ya no tan feliz como cuando lo había visto llegar. –Bueno ya me voy, disfrútalo porque me costó trabajo ¡he!- sin más salió del departamento cerrando la puerta y dejando un confundido Shaoran dentro.

Con un suspiro decidió terminar de comer ya que eso es lo que le había dicho ella, sabía que no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión más que con tiempo, cosa que no tenía porque se mudaría en unos días. Al terminar dejo los trastes en el lavadero y se dirigió a su presa, el pastel de chocolate.

Sonrió al recordar cómo había estado oliendo desde hace unos días como se quemaba comida en casa del señor Fujitaka y después poco a poco había cambiado el olor a uno delicioso que le hacía querer ir a preguntarle que había estado haciendo pero no se le había ocurrido que fuera para él. Sonrió pensando en el esfuerzo que había hecho pero dejo de hacerlo para mostrar un rostro apenado y sonrojado al recordar el pequeño beso que le había robado ya que en ese momento lo que le había pasado por la cabeza era el haberla tomado en brazos y llevado a su habitación hasta sacarle esa ridícula idea de la cabeza y que en ella solo estuviera él.

S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S&S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S&S||-||-||-||-||Y||-||-||-||-||S

Escucho unos ruidos extraños a lado de su habitación, sabía que era la de Sakura, por un momento pensó en lo triste de estar separado de ella solamente por una pared pero desecho la idea al recordar que el NO sentía nada por ella, siguió escuchando esos extraños ruidos, no hacía más de 2 horas en que su vecina se había ido a su departamento y él había querido después seguir con su plan de dormir y que no pasara nada, pero no había podido porque recordaba claramente la cara de ella cerrando los ojos lentamente mientras se acercaba a su rostro, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cuerpo apretado al suyo. Lanzo un suspiro negando nuevamente con la cabeza, debía dejar de pensar en eso; los ruidos regresaron y presto más atención a lo que pudiera estar haciendo, eran…ruidos de lucha contra algo, esa comprensión lo hizo saltar de la cama alarmado, no creía que fuera el señor Fujitaka ya que no llegaba hasta bien entrada la noche y no sería capaz de golpear su hija. Tomo la pistola que siempre cargaba y escondió un cuchillo en su zapato mientras lo ocultaba con el pantalón. Salió de su departamento y entro en el de alado, para ver como una sombra estaba sobre otra más pequeña, el conocimiento de lo que podría estar haciéndole lo enfureció enormemente, encendió la luz y para su poca tranquilidad vio que no estaba intentando hacerle eso si no someterla pero era muy escurridiza.

La luz se había encendido y el hecho había desconcertado al atacante y a la víctima, quienes se quedaron quietos un momento. Vieron como Shaoran se acercaba con una pistola en mano, apuntando la cabeza del criminal, a quien reconoció como Ryo, quien era el único que había podido agarrarlo desprevenido y torturarlo.

–Xiao Lang Li, que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí…- dijo mientras veía los ojos de ambos castaños encontrarse –…no sabía que te gustaban las chiquillas.- dijo socarronamente mientras tomaba a Sakura del cabello para levantarla y usarla de escudo –O quizá solo estés trabajando...- negó con la cabeza mientras sonreída burlonamente –…Pero eso no te lo puedo permitir, estos son mis dominios ahora y su estúpido padre no pago la cuota así que ya ves, vengo a cobrar.- lo miraba desafiantemente.

–No seas estúpido Ryo, esa chiquilla no me interesa para nada…- le dijo mirando directamente a sus ojos, sin atreverse a mirarla a ella, quien aunque era consciente de que él tenía que ser frió y rudo por su trabajo; un día le había dicho como tenían que actuar los espías para no poner en peligro a sus seres queridos o compañeros diciendo mentiras como la que acababa de decir pero eso no disminuyo el golpe a su corazón. –Estaba de vacaciones pero me has hecho regresar, sabes que eso no se hace y además…- guardo un pequeño silencio inspeccionando el área para ver las posibilidades, desde un ataque mano a mano, tiroteo o huida –…ella no es dinero, ni negociable.-

Moviendo la cabeza negativamente el intruso negó lo que su enemigo dijo –Ella es la garantía, si no hay pago ella paga, Fujitaka lo sabía y no junto el dinero…-mientras hablaba iba tomando como escudo el cuerpo de ella jalándole el cabello para que cooperara. La visión de ese movimiento alerto a Shao y le causo culpa y tristeza, ella no tenia porque pasar por eso, pero al parecer fue Fujitaka el culpable. –…pero viendo las circunstancias podríamos llegar a un trato, que te parece…- sonrió perversamente al ver como el supuesto mejor agente de Hong Kong fruncía mas el seño y mostraba sus perfectos dientes blancos amenazadoramente. –…bien, veo que comprendes.-

–Déjate de rodeos y di la cifra.- su voz fue fría y astillada como el hielo de una cueva en terremoto pero se mantuvo lo más sereno que podía, sabía que tener trato con las personas solo pondrían en peligro su pellejo como ahora, ya que si esto hubiera sucedido unos meses antes no hubiera dudado tanto en disparar y ya lo hubiera despachado, pero él hubiera no existe y era mejor que enfrentar a la situación que era un tanto complicada con emociones y… ¿sentimientos? ¡No! esos ni siquiera los podía sentir, se dijo.

–No Li, primero vamos a jugar, tu sabes que me encantan los juegos- Ryo mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver un poco de confusión con ese cambio de las circunstancias pero no sorpresa como hubiera querido, al igual que amenaza y enojo. Shaoran alzo una ceja en señal de que esperaba pero fue muy tarde en reaccionar, un ruido a sus espaldas fue lo único que lo alerto, una sombra moviéndose en su dirección y un golpe en la cabeza fue lo último que supo del mundo real.

-¡Shao!- escucho que gritaron mientras se desvanecía en una infinita oscuridad.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

¡Hola! Se me ocurrió mientras hacia un examen, así que no espero aprobar XD

Esto es en lo que he estado trabajando y no creo que pase del próximo capitulo o quizá tenga 2 mas, aun no lo se todo depende de como anden mis ideas. También tardare un poco en subirlo ya que mas que nada fue un impulso, es mas ni siquiera se si el titulo o el sumary sean los mas adecuados y tengo otras responsabilidades, ya saben, escuela y eso... ademas de mis otros fics que parecen abandonados :S (pobresitos ;_;)

Dejando eso de lado, espero les haya llamado la atención mi improvisada idea ya pulida ;D y del _rating _aunque es M no sera mucho ni muy fuerte solo son unas escenas, ya se darán cuenta en el prox capi, mmm la clasificaría como T+ n/n

Sin mas, hasta el prox capi =D

Bye, bye


End file.
